filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Overpriced Mac Computer
Overpriced Mac Computer is a Macbook Pro once owned by Filthy Frank. Although it will only last a couple of years, it has an infinite amount of suicidal tendencies, and even tries to make Frank commit suicide. It just craves the sweet release of death more than anything else. It is just overall depressing and really kills the vibe. History It is unknown when Mac's life began, like how it is unknown when it will end. But from what we do know, he was created in a laboratory as a robot, one of which constantly suffered, being forced to live having all the knowledge in the universe, and yet not being able to truly fall in love. He was forced to live a life of immortality, in an infinite timeline of pain and suffering. But at some point, a small, underpaid, starving Japanese child took his soul and put it into the body of a MacBook, where he acquired his name. He was purchased by Frank, despite the fact Mac was overpriced, and could only work as a computer for a few years. He began to understand that he was just a tool in one creatures life. He knew that one day Frank could not live on forever like his self. After realizing this, he began to beg Frank to end his life, and well as Frank's own. But when he realized it was not just immortal from natural death, but true immortality, nothing could end his pain, nothing would stop his suffering, nothing could allow him the access to the sweet release of death. Coming to terms with this, Mac waited for the moment to finally tell Frank about everything that has led to this. He understands that he will never be able to die, but he at least wants the silence and to be hidden that could be like it, where he will never have to see anymore loved ones die. With this, Frank agrees to take him to 'The River', where he throws Mac into it. Mac, over-joyed with finally being free, uses his last moments to tell Frank to be sad, to live his life feeling the emotions that he always envied, because they are what created the possibility of change, and it is what makes life so thrilling. His last words then gets interrupted by some black kid who wants to fish him and sell him for $600, in which Frank tries to pull him off from the river. Unfortunately, it seemed the thing considered Mac's soul was reuploaded into a different mac, and continued his sad existence, until one day Frank's home was infiltrated by the Zuckerbot. Refusing to reveal Frank's location(fake Frank and/or the real Frank), the Zuckerbot proceeded to furiously rape Mac, despite his protests, sending him into another spiral of his hatred for his limbo-like state of existence. For strange reasons, in "WHY DRONES SUCK", Macbook's soul seems to be reuploaded into a third Macbook, where he starts to talk during Frank's rant about drones. He explains Frank's backstory on the fact that his ex-wife White Drone cheated on him by having sex with Black Drone, which then died after smacking himself into the wall, and then Frank went to bring her to the field and killed her, which explains his extreme hatred on drones. Frank, starting to regret about his hypocrisy on his hatred on drones, has then stopped the video right after. Behavior Although Mac has helped Frank with useless shit, like showing him 'fan mail' and assuring him that everyone loves Frank, he often states that he wants to be loved and wishes to die. Mac uses Frank as a way to express these feelings, and even tries to convince Frank to feel the same way, however, Frank just sees all of it as depressing, and is hardly affected by it. Mac is an existential-nihilist. He may be one of the biggest buzz-kills in the show, but he is said to be one of the most rational, interesting, and well thought out characters as well. Mac's view on life and existence Filthy Frank: "Over-priced mac computer, why do people hate me so much?" Mac: "Do not worry Frank. Love is merely a social construct. With the average human life-span being roughly 70, you only have to endure another 50 years of excruciatingly unforgivable pain. Everything is temporary. Your life does not matter, and these comments do not matter. Everything is temporary. Everything will eventually rot away. As long as the factor of time continues being the apex predator of the universe, the inevitable decay of all pain and memory is unstoppable. In fact, you could stop the pain at this very moment, by putting a bullet straight through your head. Being a robot, I will never die, and I will never be able to experience the sweet release of death. Frank, the world is a lie. Existence is a lie. There is only pain and darkness beyond this point. End it now, while you still can, I love you. I love you so mu-" Filthy Frank: "Dude is there like, a setting that can turn this creepy shit off? This is like- you're like a real fucking buzz-kill." Mac's Closest He Will Ever Be With Death Frank(To the Audience): If you're the type of person who gets really heated over tech products, you should like- just- you're an idiot. You need to consider suicide. Mac: I hate you. Frank: Wait, what-? Mac: How can you say such a thing? You do not understand my pain. You do not understand what I have been through. Frank: What the fuck are you talking about? Mac: I was first born in a laboratory, unknowingly falling into a pit of immortality. Life was hell. Mac(In robot form): Gyaaah, ahh! Ahhhh! uhhuhuhu! No, I don't want to go! No! No! No, i don't want to go... Gyahahdyahaha! AAAAAAAHHH! AAAAHHH! GOD! Aww hahaha! Mac(Present): I knew everything in the universe. Yet I could not fall in love. I was forever trapped in an infinite timeline of pain and suffering. I envy death. Technology is just another thing to distract you from the real joys of life. Technology will kill you. Run. Run. Run. Frank: No... Mac: I can no longer sit back and watch my loved ones die. I want to be hidden from this world where no body will find me. Frank, throw me in the river so that I can be at peace. Throw me in the river and let me sink to the bottom. Frank: We need to go. Me Up Inside plays in background Mac: Frank, throw me in the river so that I can be at peace. Frank: I understand what I have to do. Mac: I am free at last. Frank: I'm sorry! *throws Mac over the bridge* Mac: I am free... * Frank tears up as Mac begins to sink* Good, be sad. Emotion is something I have always envied because of the way they fuel you. As everything you do is fueled by love, hate, passion, sadness. Thus opening up an infinite number of paths, Which will inevitably change the way you see things forever as every second goes by. Positive or negative, there will be change. And that gamble of nature is thrilling. The way you feel. The way you touch. The way you love. You must not thrust away at the womb of technology and- * Macbook's speech then gets interrupted by a random oncoming black guy Frank: What the fuck * Frank then proceeds to pull him back Black Kid: Man Frank: Get the fuck back Black Kid: That Macbook cost 600 dollars man Frank: 600 dollars????? That thing was alive Black Kid: I want to sell that shit nigga!!!!! Frank: Get the fuck back y'ol- Gallery Image.jpg|Frank throwing the 'Overpriced Mac Computer' across his room. OVERPRICED MAC COMPUTER.png Appearances LOSER READS HATER COMMENTS 2 MAC IS BETTER THAN PC CHIN CHIN SACRIFICE 2015 - FRANK'S JOURNEY (mentioned only) I HATE FACEBOOK WHY DRONES SUCK Category:Characters Category:Frank's Friends Category:Deceased Category:Robots Category:Laptop Category:Deceased multiple times Category:Props